See U Later
|image = Blackpink-square-up-pink-version.jpg |mainartist1 = BLACKPINK |released = June 15, 2018 |recorded = 2017-2018 |genre = Pop |length = 3:18 |album 1 = Square Up (mini-album) |label = YG Entertainment |lyric = TEDDY |music = TEDDY, R.Tee, 24 |arrange = R.Tee, 24 |credits = |creditslink = |prevtrack = Really |nexttrack = |audio = }}"See U Later" is a Korean song recorded by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the fourth and final track in the group's first mini-album Square Up, following song Really. Lyrics |-| Hangul = 아쉬울 것도 없어 진짜 할 만큼 했어 난 어차피 너 따위 있으나 없으나 똑같애 매번 약속은 번복 또 셀 수 없이 반복 너란 남자 딱 그 정도 내 마음 다 줬지만 No 빈 깡통 같은 니 Sorry 이? 그저 개 짖는 소리 정신을 차리고 보니 니 모든 게 오글거려 널 버려줄게 Recycle 니 옆에 그녀는 바보 오늘 난 말할 게 I don’t want you no more Hold up 영원할 거라 했어? 근데 결론은 또 You messed up 왔다 갔다 가벼운 넌 Ping pong 난 지금 너를 차는 거야 Ding dong Playa you ain’t know? 사람 잘못 골랐어 나만을 바라보고 위해 받들어 줬어야 해 여왕벌처럼 See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never 콩깍지 벗겨졌어 잡아도 소용없어 또 이랬다저랬다 이러쿵저러쿵 구차해 이제는 You ain’t got no best friend 외로울 거야 Weekend 그래 넌 Loser 외톨이 못된 양아치 Ha 빈 깡통 같은 니 Sorry 이? 그저 개 짖는 소리 정신을 차리고 보니 니 모든 게 못나 보여 널 버려줄게 Recycle 니 옆에 그녀는 바보 오늘 난 말할 게 I don’t want you no more 아픔도 모르게 빨랐던 시간만큼 너는 훅 간 거야 지금 방금 내가 누군지 까먹었니 똑바로 기억해 I’m a boss bitch 너 정도는 바로 정돈 이미 지웠어 니 전화번호 설렘을 향해 다시 심장의 시동을 걸고 Booming Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Goodbye baby 내가 니 곁에 있었을 때 잘하지 왜 Why you wanna go and do that Do that why 내 뒷모습을 좋아하던 너 지금 실컷 보고 잘 기억해 Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never |-| Romanization = ashwiul geotto eopseo jinjja hal mankeum haesseo nan eochapi neo ttawi isseuna eopseuna ttokkatae maebeon yaksogeun beonbok tto sel su eopshi banbok neoran namja ttak geu jeongdo nae maeum da jweotjiman No bin kkangtong gateun ni Sorry ijen geujeo gae jinneun sori jeongshineul charigo boni ni modeun ge ogeulgeoryeo neol beoryeojulkke Recycle ni yeope geunyeoneun babo oneul nan malhal ge I don’t want you no more Hold up yeongweonhal geora haesseo? geunde gyeolloneun tto You messed up watta gatta gabyeoun neon Ping pong nan jigeum neoreul chaneun geoya Ding dong Playa you ain’t know? saram jalmot gollasseo namaneul barabogo wihae batteureo jweosseoya hae yeowangbeolcheoreom See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never kongkkakji beotgyeojeosseo jabado soyongeopseo tto iraettajeoraetta ireogungjeoreogung guchahae ijeneun You ain’t got no best friend weroul kkeoya Weekend geurae neon Loser wetori mottwen yangachi Ha bin kkangtong gateun ni Sorry ijen geujeo gae jinneun sori jeongshineul charigo boni ni modeun ge monna boyeo neol beoryeojulkke Recycle ni yeope geunyeoneun babo oneul nan malhal ge I don’t want you no more apeumdo moreuge ppallatteon shiganmankeum neoneun huk gan geoya jigeum banggeum naega nugunji kkameogeonni ttokbaro gieokae I’m a boss bitch neo jeongdoneun baro jeongdon imi jiweosseo ni jeonhwabeonho seollemeul hyanghae dashi shimjange shidongeul geolgo Booming Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Goodbye baby naega ni gyeote isseosseul ttae jalhaji wae Why you wanna go and do that Do that why nae dwinmoseubeul joahadeon neo jigeum shilkeot bogo jal gieokae Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never |-| English = There’s nothing to regret I did my best It’s the same for me whether or no I have you anyway Every time the promises change And countlessly repeat The man that you are ain’t shit Even though I gave you all my heart, no Your sorry rings like an empty can Now it all it sounds like is a dog barking When I come to Everything about you makes my skin crawl I’ll throw you away recycle The girl next to you is an idiot I’ll tell you today I don’t want you no more Hold up did you think it would be forever? But in the end, again you messed up Back and forth, you’re too light like a ping pong Right now I’m dumping you ding dong Playa you ain’t know? You chose the wrong person You should have worshipped me Like a queen bee See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never I’m not infatuated anymore It doesn’t matter if you chase after me You’re be wishy washy again And blah blah blah it’s pathetic Now you ain’t got no best friend You’ll be lonely this weekend Yeah you’re a loser lone Mean bully ha Your sorry rings like an empty can Now it all it sounds like is a dog barking When I come to Everything about you is so lame I’ll throw you away recycle The girl next to you is an idiot I’ll tell you today I don’t want you no more Like the time that’s gone so quickly without realizing the pain You’re gone too now, just now Have you forgotten who I am, better remember straight I’m a boss bitch Your drama I’ve done away I’ve already erased your number I’ve started the engine in my heart again Toward catching feelings with someone else boomin Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Good bye baby you should have been good to me When I was next to you why Why you wanna go and do that Do that whyy You liked the way I used to walk away from you Look at this all you want and remember Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Audio Spotify Video Gallery See U Later|Official Audio Performances BLACKPINK - 'See U Later' LIVE PERFORMANCE in 'IN YOUR AREA TOUR in JAPAN'|IN YOUR AREA TOUR in JAPAN Category:Square Up Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2018 releases Category:Korean songs Category:Explicit Songs